


Love is Blind

by ChloeOgradyXo



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeOgradyXo/pseuds/ChloeOgradyXo
Summary: Detective Elizabeth "Liza" Maxwell is the younger sister of Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz and the newest member of Intelligence. She's married to Callum Maxwell, an Emergency Medicine resident at Gaffney Chicago Medical Centre. Having lived in Seattle for the past five years, Liza hasn't seen her brother's best friend, Jay Halstead, in a long time. The last time she saw him was when Mouse re-enlisted in the army.What happens when they get partnered together?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will include Greys and Station 19 crossovers!

Officer Elizabeth Maxwell, best known as Liza, and her husband Callum Maxwell have been married for two months. They both walk, hand-in-hand, into Twisted Apple, their local bar, and walk over to a table where Liza's brother Greg Gerwitz, or Mouse, is sat with his best friend, Jay Halstead.

'Hey.' Elizabeth smiles as they sit down. 'What brings you two to Seattle?'

'Well, you've been in the Maldives for the past two months. I wanted to see my baby sister.' Mouse tells her. 'How was the honeymoon?'

'It was amazing!' Liza grins.

'It was nice getting away for a while.' Callum nods in agreement.

'I still don't think you getting married so young was a good idea.' Mouse states. 'But I'm still happy for you. Now, am I to expect a niece or nephew in nine months?'

'No.' Liza shakes her head. She sees the disappointment on his face and laughs. 'C'mon, I'm fresh out of the academy, Callum's still in Med school. 'Give us at least ten years.'

'Awe, mousey can't become an uncle just yet.' Jay laughs, making fun of his friend.

'Shut up.' Mouse takes a sip of his drink.

'I'm going to get some drinks.' Callum states as he stands up. He looks at Elizabeth. 'What do you want?'

'Red wine, please.' Elizabeth replies.

'Do you guys want another drink?' Callum looks back at Mouse and Jay.

'Sure.' They both nod. Callum nods and walks over to the bar.

'How's newly-wed life treating you?' Jay questions, looking at Elizabeth.

'Good.' Elizabeth nods. 'We're still settling in, getting used to things.' She adds. 'But let me tell you, there's a _lot_ of sex.' She smirks causing Mouse to choke on on his drink. Both Jay and Elizabeth laugh.

'Did not want to know that.' Mouse shakes his head, putting his drink down.

'Just because you're not getting any,' Elizabeth smiles, 'doesn't mean I can't have any.'

'Have any what?' Callum asks as he returns with the drinks.

'Sex.' Elizabeth replies.

'Oh yeah.' Callum nods, sitting down and wrapping his arm around Elizabeth. 'I don't think a day has gone by where we haven't any.'

'Can we stop talking about sex now?' Mouse laughs. 'Why don't you two move to Chicago? That way we're all closer.'

'Greg, my job is here. Callum's college is here. We can't just up and leave.' Elizabeth replies. 'I know you worry about me but you gotta stop pulling the overprotective brother act. I can take care of myself. We'll come to Chicago whenever we can. I promise.' There are a few minutes of silence.

'So, Liza, are you planning on taking the detectives exam sometime in the future?' Jay asks pressing his beer bottle to his lips.

'I don't know.' Elizabeth shrugs. 'I like being on patrol but then again, I always want to be on the investigation side of things.'

'Well, you'll make one hell of a detective, that's for sure.' Jay tells her. 'I should know because, y'know, I _am_ one.'

'Alright, freckles. No need to boast.' Liza giggles, taking a sip of her drink. 'How long are you guys here for?'

'A couple of days.' Mouse responds. Elizabeth then feels a wave of nausea. She places her hand over her mouth. 'Are you okay?' He asks, clearly concerned.

'I'll be back in a few minutes.' Elizabeth nods. She stands up and walks to the restroom.

'Are you sure she's not pregnant?' Mouse asks Callum.

'We've used protection.' Callum states. 'But that's not always effective so I don't know.' He adds.

'Get her a pregnancy test.' Jay says to Callum. 'Only way to be sure.'

'I'll get her one from the hospital.' Callum nods.

_**Five years later...** _

Elizabeth and Callum walk into their new apartment in Chicago.

'How does it feel? To be home?' Callum asks, putting his hands on her waist.

'Weird.' Elizabeth sighs. 'But I'm glad.' They both kiss. 'I have to go to work now, though.' 

'So soon?' Callum looks at her with puppy dog eyes.

'You don't start work for another month.' Elizabeth states. 'Someone needs to be bringing in the money.'

'Mommy! Daddy!' A young, five-year-old boy runs up to them. Aaron Maxwell is their son. 'Can we go to the park?' They both look at him.

'Mommy has to go to work.' Elizabeth tells him. 'Daddy will take you to the park with Harper and then, if you're _really_ good, daddy will get you some ice-cream. Okay?'

'Okay.' Aaron nods.

'I better go.' Elizabeth looks at Callum. They kiss once more.

'Ew!' Aaron scrunches his face up. Callum and Elizabeth part and laugh. Crying comes from the stroller behind them. Elizabeth turns around and picks up their six-month-old daughter, Harper.

'It's okay, baby.' She whispers. After a few minutes, Harper stops crying. She looks at Callum. 'Are you going to be okay with both of them?' She questions, handing Harper over to him.

'Of course.' He nods, laughing. 'Give me a call once you're done.'

'I will.' She pulls him in for one last kiss.

'Get a room!' Aaron whines. Elizabeth laughs and kneels down in front of her son.

'Give mommy a hug.' She extends her arms and Aaron hugs her. 'I love you.'

'I love you too mommy.' Aaron smiles back. After a few moments, Aaron let's go of her and runs off. She stands up and faces Callum. She strokes Harper's cheek and kisses the top of her head.

'Bye bye baby.' She says.

'Goodbye.' Callum grins and Elizabeth looks up at him.

'I was talking to the actual baby.' Elizabeth tells him. She then stands up straight and sees the disappointment on his face. 'I'll see you tonight.'

'No kiss?' He questions.

'We should save those for later.' Elizabeth smirks. She puts her jacket on and picks up her car keys and phone before leaving.

.

Elizabeth walks into the 21st District and up to the front desk. Trudy Platt is stood at the desk filling out some paperwork. When Elizabeth reaches the desk, she clears her throat.

'What can I do for ya?' Trudy asks.

'Hi, I'm Detective Elizabeth Maxwell. I'm here to see Sergeant Hank Voight.' Elizabeth introduces herself.

'Regarding what?' Trudy queries.

'I'm the new detective for intelligence.' ****


	2. Chapter 2

Trudy walks Elizabeth up to Intelligence. As they're walking through the bullpen to Sergeant Hank Voight's office, everyone stares at them. Trudy knocks on the door and Voight waves them in. 

'Detective Elizabeth Maxwell is here.' Trudy informs him. 

'Thanks, Trudy.' Voight nods. Trudy walks off. 'Maxwell, come in.' Elizabeth steps in and closes the door. 'Take a seat.' Elizabeth sits down in a chair opposite Voight. 'Welcome to intelligence.' 

'Thank you.' Elizabeth smiles.

'Have you been given your badge, credentials and service weapon?' Voight questions.

'I went to the Ivory Tower and collected them yesterday.' Elizabeth replies nodding. 'I also completed my main paperwork whilst I was there. I was told that I'd have to complete some paperwork for you once I got here.'

'It's already on your desk.' Voight nods. 'Your sergeant in Seattle spoke very highly of you. He said that you were one of his best undercovers.' Voight says. 

'I learnt a lot about undercover work.' Elizabeth states.

'From your brother?' Voight asks. 

'Yeah.' Elizabeth nods. 'And Jay.' 

'How is Mouse, anyway?' Voight queries.

'He's good.' Elizabeth nods. 'He's got a leave of absence soon so he might be coming to Chicago but you know how the Rangers are, anything can happen between now and then.' There are a few moments of silence before Voight stands up. 

'I better introduce you to the rest of the team.' Voight tells her. Elizabeth also stands up and they both walk out of the office. 'Listen up!' Voight gets everyone's attention and they all look at him. 'This is Detective Elizabeth Maxwell. She's our newest team member.' 

'What about Antonio?' Hailey queries. 

'Antonio has moved to Puerto Rico to be with family.' Voight replies

'What?!' Kim exclaims.

'Given everything that Antonio has been through recently, he needs it.' Voight says. 'Maxwell was hired before Antonio left but she could only leave her job back in Seattle two weeks ago. We're going to be re-organizing the partnerships. Upton and Atwater, Burgess and Ruzek and Maxwell and Halstead.' Voight looks at Elizabeth. 'We don't have an active case at the moment so I'll leave you to meet everyone and get started on your paperwork.' 

'Thank you, Sarge.' Elizabeth nods. Voight shows her to her desk before walking back into his office. Everyone gathers around her. 

'Kim Burgess.' Kim extends her hand and Elizabeth shakes it.

'Adam Ruzek.' Adam introduces himself as he also shakes Elizabeth's hand. 

'Kevin Atwater.' Elizabeth shakes Kevin's hand. 

'Hailey Upton.' Elizabeth shakes Hailey's hand before turning to Jay. 

'Hey, Liza.' Jay grins. 

'Freckles.' Elizabeth smiles as she hugs her friend. Everyone looks at them confused. 

'You two already know each other?' Adam asks. 

'Hailey, you won't know him.' Jay looks at Hailey before looking at Adam, Kim and Kevin. 'You guys remember Mouse?' All three nod. 'Well, Liza is his baby sister.' Elizabeth glares at him.

'You're Elizabeth?!' Kim exclaims.

'Yeah.' Elizabeth nods. 'Were you expecting me to look different? Act differently?' 

'Well, he definitely didn't mention that you're hot.' Adam laughs, attempting to flirt. Both Hailey and Kim roll their eyes.

'Back off Ruzek. She's married.' Jay points at Adam.

'And I have kids. A five-year-old boy called Aaron and a six-month-old girl called Harper.' Elizabeth adds. 

'So, like I said, Ruzek, back off!' Jay says aggressively. Adam puts his hands up in defeat causing Elizabeth to laugh. 

'Jay is like a brother to me.' Elizabeth clarifies. 'A _very_ over-protective brother. When my brother re-enlisted, Jay promised him that he'd look out for me, and he has.' 

'That's sweet.' Kevin mocks, grinning at Jay. Jay glares at him and looks back at Elizabeth. 'You can use Dawson's old desk.' Jay points over to where Antonio used to sit. There are some files already set in front of the computer. 'Have you been given your CPD logins and all that?' 

'I wouldn't be here if I didn't, Freckles.' Elizabeth smiles as she pats him on the back before walking over to her new desk. Everyone else returns to their desk but Jay.

'Okay, can we stop with the "freckles" nickname?' Jay asks as he follows her.

'Nope.' Elizabeth grins, popping the "p". She sits down in her chair. 'Freckles is here to stay.' She starts logging into the computer.

'Okay then.' Jay sighs. 'Have it your way,' he adds with a massive grin on his face, 'ginger binger.' Elizabeth stops typing and slowly looks up at him. She sees that he a mischievous grin on his face. 

'I think it's time we thought of different nicknames.' Elizabeth smiles.

'Thought you'd say that.' Jay nods before walking to his desk. Elizabeth laughs, shakes her head and gets back to what she was doing. 

~

A few hours have passed, Elizabeth is stood in the breakroom pouring herself a mug of coffee. She takes a sip just as Jay walks in. 

'Eurgh, your coffee sucks.' She groans setting the mug down.

'Firstly, it's not my coffee.' He laughs. 'Secondly, how are you settling in?'

'Why don't you try asking me at the end of the shift?' Elizabeth raises an eyebrow. 'Y'know, since I've more or less just started the shift.' She adds with a little laugh. 'Speaking of the end of the shift, you should come by the apartment. I'm sure Callum would like to catch up with you and Aaron would _definitely_ like to see his Uncle Jay. Besides, you haven't seen Harper since she was born.' 

'I'd love to.' Jay smiles. 'Except-' He starts. 

'C'mon, Jay.' Elizabeth pleads. 'It's been a while since we've hung out.' 

'Except,' Jay starts again, 'I don't have your new address.' He finishes. Elizabeth just laughs and shakes her head. 

'Check your Whatsapp messages, dipshit.' Elizabeth laughs. Jay gets his phone out of his pocket and checks his Whatsapp messages. 

'Oh.' He states, seeing a message from Elizabeth with her new address. 

'Mm-hmm.' Elizabeth nods with an eyebrow raised. Jay slides his phone back into his pocket. 'So, what have we learned today?' Elizabeth asks in a "teacher" voice with one hand on her hip.

'To check my messages.' Jay laughs.

~

It gets to the end of the shift. Elizabeth has a quick meeting with Voight before walking out of the district where Jay is waiting for her. 

'You know you could've just gone to mine instead of waiting around for me.' Elizabeth tells him.

'That takes the fun out of it.' Jay smirks, running to his car. 

'Fun out of what?' Elizabeth asks confused.

'Racing you there.' Jay grins, getting into his car and driving off.

'Oh, _you're on_ Freckles.' Elizabeth smiles.

~

Getting out of his car in front of Elizabeth's apartment building, Jay sees that Elizabeth is already there. She's leaning against her car, swinging her keys around her finger.

'How did you-' He starts to ask.

'I have my ways.' Elizabeth smiles. She pushes herself off her car. 'Come on.' She leads Jay into the building and up to her apartment. She unlocks the door and slowly walks in.

'Look who has come to visit.' She announces as she walks in with Jay. Aaron starts walking towards them and clocks Jay.

'Uncle Jay!' He exclaims. He runs to Jay and hugs him. Jay picks him up.

'You're getting heavy monkey.' Jay laughs. He puts Aaron down and Aaron grabs ahold of his hand.

'Come and see Harper.' Aaron tries to lead Jay away but Elizabeth stops him. 

'Aaron, let Uncle Jay say hello to daddy first.' Elizabeth tells him.

'But-' Aaron starts to say.

'Aaron.' Elizabeth states sternly.

'Fine.' Aaron huffs before stomping off. Jay looks at Elizabeth and laughs. 

'He's just excited to see you.' Elizabeth laughs. 'Callum is probably in the kitchen.' She motions for him to follow her. They walk through to the kitchen where Callum is stood at the counter chopping vegetables. 'Hey, babe.' Callum turns around and smiles.

'Hey.' He walks up to them and kisses Elizabeth. 'Hey, man.' He gives Jay a manly hug. 'How you doing?' 

'Good.' Jay nods. 'How's things with you?'

'Good.' Callum also nods. 'I start at Gaffney in a few days. That's where your brother works, right?'

'Yep.' Jay nods. 'He's an Emergency Medicine Attending.' 

'So he'll be your new boss.' Elizabeth tells Callum. 

'And heads up,' Jay adds, 'everyone called it Med.'

'Right.' Callum sighs and nods. 'Gotcha.' Aaron runs into the kitchen. 

'Can Uncle Jay come and see Harper now?' He asks jumping up and down. 

'Yes.' Elizabeth nods, laughing. Aaron grabs hold of Jay's hand again and pulls him to Elizabeth and Callum's room with Elizabeth following. Once they're in the room, Elizabeth walks to Harper's cot which is by the bed. 'Hey, baby girl.' Elizabeth smiles as she picks Harper up out of the cot. Harper, who has a teething ring, looks around the room, sees Jay and laughs. 'Somebody likes their Uncle Jay.' She smiles as she walks over to Jay. She hands Harper over to Jay. 

'She's got your eyes.' Jay smiles at Elizabeth. 

'Mommy.' Aaron pulls on Elizabeth's top. She looks down at him. 'Do I have your eyes too?' 

'No, sweetie.' Elizabeth shakes her head. 'You have daddy's eyes.' She lies.

'But I don't want daddy's eyes.' Aaron whines. Elizabeth kneels down in front of him. 'I want your eyes!' He continues, bursting into tears.

'Parent of the year.' Jay jokes, causing Elizabeth to glare at him. She looks back at Aaron and wipes his tears with her thumbs. 

'Listen.' Elizabeth says softly. 'Close your eyes.' 

'Why?' Aaron sniffles.

'Just close your eyes.' Elizabeth says again. Aaron does as he's told. 'Now say Abracadabra.' 

'Abacabara!' Aaron shouts leading to Jay and Elizabeth stifling a laugh. 

'Now open your eyes.' Elizabeth tells him and he does so. 'Now you have mommy's eyes.' 

'Yay!' Aaron jumps up and down clapping. Elizabeth stands back up. 

'Nice save.' Jay laughs as he strokes Harper's cheek. Out of nowhere, Harper throws her teething ring at Jay's face. 

'Someone doesn't like Uncle Jay anymore.' Elizabeth laughs. Elizabeth's phone pings followed by Jay's phone. They get them out of their pocket and look at them before looking up at each other. 'I'll put Harper back in her cot.' Jay hands Harper back to Elizabeth who puts Harper back in the cot.

'Mommy, what's going on?' Aaron questions. 

'Mommy and Jay have to go back to work.' She tells him as they walk through to the kitchen. 'Jay and I have to go back to work.' Elizabeth tells Callum. She walks to the window and looks out. 'Holy shit.' She whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth's phone pings followed by Jay's phone. They get them out of their pocket and look at them before looking up at each other. 'I'll put Harper back in her cot.' Jay hands Harper back to Elizabeth who puts Harper back in the cot.

'Mommy, what's going on?' Aaron questions.

'Mommy and Jay have to go back to work.' She tells him as they walk through to the kitchen. 'Jay and I have to go back to work.' Elizabeth tells Callum. She walks to the window and looks out. 'Holy shit.' She whispers. Jay walks over to her and also looks out. There is a thick black cloud of smoke slowing rising over Chicago. 

'We better get there.' Jay tells Elizabeth. Callum joins them.

'What's going on?' Callum questions. 

'Massive fire at a warehouse. Apparently, there was an underground rave going on. There's gonna be a lot of casualties and a lot of heat on us to figure out what happened and why.' Jay responds. 

'We'll take your car.' Elizabeth looks at Jay. She turns back around and kneels down in front of Aaron. 'Be good for daddy, okay?' 

'Okay.' Aaron nods. They then hug. 'Be safe, mommy.' He tells her as they part. 

'I will.' She kisses the top of his head before standing up and kissing Callum. 'Don't wait for me.' She tells him. 'This is most likely gonna be an all-night kind of thing.' She kisses him once more. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' She turns to Jay. 'Let's go.'

~

Ten minutes later, Jay is pulling up at the fire. He gets out of the car with Elizabeth and they walk up to the command centre where Voight, Hailey, Adam, Kim and Kevin are waiting. 

'Do we know what happened?' Jay asks.

'No.' Voight shakes his head.

'This can't be happening again.' Adam sighs.

'Something similar happened in 2017, right?' Elizabeth queries.

'Yeah.' Jay nods. 'The daughter of a late colleague was killed in it alongside 38 other people.' 

'Cheif Boden is in charge, Halstead, Maxwell, I want you two to go and speak to him and see if they have any idea as to how this started.' Voight orders. Elizabeth and Jay nod and walk off. 

'Cheif Boden is-' Elizabeth starts, hinting at Jay.

'Battalion Cheif of firehouse 51. If he's in charge, chances are his firehouse was first on the scene.' Jay tells her. He spots Boden taking to Captain Tom Van Meter from the Office of Fire Investigation and the three officers of Firehouse 51: Captain Matthew Casey, Luitenant Kelly Severide and Luitenant Christopher Herrmann. 'Cheif?' Jay interrupts them. 

'We were just going to come and find you guys.' Boden says. 

'This is Detective Elizabeth Maxwell, she's new to intelligence.' Jay introduces Elizabeth. He turns to Elizabeth. 'This is Cheif Wallace Boden, Captain Matthew Casey, Luitenant Christopher Herrmann and Luitenant Kelly Severide from Firehouse 51 and Captain Tom Van Meter from OFI.' 

'Nice to meet you.' Elizabeth nods as she shakes their hands. They all nod as if to say "you too".

'Do you have any idea as to how to fire started?' Jay questions. 

'The building was condemned by the city for faulty wiring so our guess is that it's an electrical fire that got out of hand.' Van Meter says. 'We won't know the official cause until we investigate.' 

'What time did the call come in?' Elizabeth asks. 

'About an hour ago.' Kelly replies. Elizabeth looks at her watch. 

'Any fatalities?' Elizabeth queries looking back up.

'Not as of yet?' Matt says.

'By any chance,' Elizabeth looks up, 'was there a man waiting here for you guys?' 

'There was.' Boden asks. 'He took off though, he said that he had to get to work. We got his details though.' 

'James Wallace?' Elizabeth questions. 'Address is in a super fancy area?' 

'Yes.' Boden nods slowly. 'How do you-'

'I know where you're going with this.' Van Meter cuts him off.

'Liza, what's going on?' Jay asks confused. Elizabeth looks at him.

'It matches the M.O of an arson attack a few years ago in Seattle. Party in a condemned building. The call comes in at 6 pm. No fatalities at first. A man waiting for the fire service, says he has to get to work and gives his name as James Wallace and address as a fancy area.' 

'What do you mean by "no fatalities at first"?' Herrmann queries.

'After two hours there was a massive explosion.' Elizabeth responds. 

'How many people died?' Kelly asks.

'Over a hundred.' Elizabeth informs them. 'There was a bomb in the basement of the building. We need to find it and disarm it.'

'I'll call the bomb squad.' Jay says as he gets his phone out. 

'No point.' Elizabeth shakes her head. 'No bomb squad will be able to disarm it.' 

'Who can?' Jay asks. 

'Me.' Elizabeth sighs. 'He tried to strike again. We managed to disarm the bomb before the explosion. The disarming of the bomb is triggered by fingerprints.'

'Why would-' 

'I'll explain later.' Elizabeth says. 'We need to find Voight and let him know what's going on.' All of them walk over to the command centre and explain everything to Voight. 

'Are you okay with going in and disarming the bomb?' Voight asks her.

'Of course.' Elizabeth nods.

'Liza, you have two children and a husband.' Jay says. 

'I'm the only person who can disarm that bomb.' Elizabeth states. 

'What if you don't disarm it in time?' Jay asks. Elizabeth stays silent. 'Liza-' 

'I'll disarm it in time.' Elizabeth tells him. 'But we need to go now. There's normally an entrance in the east side of the building.'

'Casey, Severide, go with her.' Boden orders.

'Let's go.' Elizabeth tells Kelly and Matt. They all walk to the east side of the building where there is a bulkhead door with a chain and padlock. 

'I'll go and get the bolt cutters.' Kelly says. 

'No time for that.' Elizabeth shakes her head. She takes a couple of bobby pins out of her hair and uses them to pick the padlock. After a couple of minutes, she has unlocked the padlock, takes it off and removes the chain. Kelly and Matt go to put their breathing apparatus on. 'You won't need those. Basement has always been unaffected.' She opens the door and they walk down to the basement. On a table in the middle of the room is the bomb. There are wires coming out of the bomb and into the walls. They all walk over to the table. Elizabeth takes a deep breath and takes the cover off the bomb. They see that the timer is set for forty minutes. 

'So, how do you disarm it?' Matt asks as he goes to touch it.

'Don't touch it!' Elizabeth tells him. 'This whole thing is covered in fingerprint sensors. If anyone but me touches it, it will detonate.' Matt drops his hand. Elizabeth puts her hand on the timer. After a couple of minutes, the timer shuts down.' 

'That's it?' Kelly asks surprised.

'It's not that easy.' Elizabeth replies. The timer starts up once more. This time, it shows six hours.

'Six hours?!' Kelly exclaims. 'Is that until the bomb goes off?'

'Not quite.' Elizabeth laughs nervously. 'That's how long I have to stand here with my hand on the bomb until it disarms.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth puts her hand on the timer. After a couple of minutes, the timer shuts down.'

'That's it?' Kelly asks surprised.

'It's not that easy.' Elizabeth replies. The timer starts up once more. This time, it shows six hours.

'Six hours?!' Kelly exclaims. 'Is that until the bomb goes off?'

'Not quite.' Elizabeth laughs nervously. 'That's how long I have to stand here with my hand on the bomb until it disarms.'

'Does Voight know?' Matt questions.

'Yeah.' Elizabeth nods. 'I told him just before we left them. I didn't want to say anything in front of Halstead otherwise he would have done everything in his power to stop me from coming in.' 

'Are you and Halstead close?' Kelly asks.

'You could say that.' Elizabeth responds. 'He's friends with my brother. They were both in the Rangers together.' 

'Mouse?' Kelly asks. 'He used to work in Intelligence as the tech guy?' 

'That's the one.' Elizabeth laughs and nods. 'I take it you guys are close with Intelligence?' 

'We're all friends.' Kelly nods. 'One of our colleagues owns a bar called Molly's. It's pretty much full of firefighters, cops and doctors.' 

'Jay said that you're married and have kids.' Matt states. 'How long have you been married?' 

'Five years.' Elizabeth replies. 'His name's Callum.'

'Is he a detective too?' Matt queries. 

'No.' Elizabeth shakes her head. 'Emergency Medicine Resident. He starts at Med in a few days.' She adds. 'Because of our jobs, we're looking to hire a nanny to look after our kids when we're not there. We have a five-year-old boy called Aaron and a six-month-old girl called Harper.' She finishes.

'How come we haven't seen you around?' Kelly asks. 

'We've just moved from Seattle. I moved over there for college and then started my career there.' Elizabeth answers. 'Voight offered me the job a few months ago but I couldn't leave my job in Seattle until two weeks ago.'

'How did Callum get his job? Isn't it extremely difficult to switch hospitals during residency?' Matt questions.

'My father-in-law is a key donor of over a hundred hospitals. He essentially brought the job for Callum.' Elizabeth explains. 'Callum didn't want him to but Harry - Harry doesn't listen to anyone.' There are a couple of minutes of silences. 'You two should go. There are people trapped in this building that need help getting out.' 

'YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR SIX HOURS?!' They hear Jay shout. They look over to the door and see Jay standing by it with Intelligence behind him. 

'We'll get back out there.' Matt states before leaving with Kelly. Once they've gone, Jay walks up to Elizabeth.

'Did you think that I wouldn't find out?' Jay raises his eyebrow.

'I knew that you'd try and stop me.' Elizabeth replies. 'There's no point in getting the bomb squad here because, like I said, the bomb is only able to be disarmed by fingerprints. _My_ fingerprints. Any other attempt to disarm the bomb will cause it to detonate. I've done it before.' She says. 'I just have to make sure that my fingers don't slip.' She looks at Voight. 'Sarge, Seattle P.D has all of the files needed to work this case and Seattle F.D has all of the original fire reports and stats.'

'Who's best to call?' Voight asks her. 

'Officer Ryan Tanner with SPD and Luitenant Andrea Herrera at SFD Station 19.' Elizabeth tells him. 'Tell them that you need the files on the Jamie Williamson case.' 

'I thought it was James Wallace?' Kim asks confused.

'That's his alias.' Elizabeth says. 'Williamson started off as a suspect. We had a warrant to search his house. The basement was full of bomb components including fingerprint sensors alongside notes on me. We don't know the full story as to why I'm the only one who can disarm the bomb. He has a fascination with me.'

'Is there anything that we need to know about Williamson?' Adam questions. 

'He had a wife and two children. They were killed in a gas explosion alongside his sister. We think he started these bombings because he wants other people to feel what he felt.'

'What about his fascination with you? Is this fascination the reason why you're the only one who can disarm the bomb?' Kevin asks. 

'The fascination is because I look like his sister. She used to take care of him when their parents weren't around. We think the idea behind it is that he wants me to look after people the way that his sister looked after him. So, yeah, his fascination with me is the reason I'm the only one who can disarm this thing.' Elizabeth explains. 'It's all messed up, I know.' 

'Right.' Voight sighs. 'Halstead, stay with Maxwell. Everyone else, let's start working the case.' Jay stays with Elizabeth whilst everyone else leaves. 

'You might want to sit down.' Elizabeth tells Jay. 'We're going to be here for a while.' 

~

Almost six hours have passed. Jay and Elizabeth have done nothing but talk. Jay is sat in a chair. They're in the middle of talking about when Elizabeth first found out she was pregnant with Aaron when they hear a buzz. 

'What was that?' Jay asks.

'That,' Elizabeth starts, 'was the sound of the bomb disarming.' Jay stands up and walks up behind Elizabeth. She carefully lifts her hand off the bomb and steps back. 

'What now?' Jay questions. 

'We pack it for evidence.' Elizabeth says. 'Do you evidence bags on you and a pocket knife?' Jay takes a pocket knife out of his pocket alongside some evidence bags and some gloves. She takes them and puts the gloves on. She notices that Jay has a worried look on his face. 'Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.' She reassures him. She proceeds to cut the wires and starts packing them in the bags. She cuts the wires connecting the bomb to the walls and also puts them in the bags.

'What about the explosives?' Jay asks.

'Come with me.' Elizabeth states. 'I'll need your help for this.' She leads him over to a wall where there are two creases like it's a door, the wires that were connected to the bomb are still going through the wall. 

'Is that a door?' Jay queries. Elizabeth simply pushes on the wall and it opens out. 'He puts the explosives in the walls?' 

'It's the quickest way to take the building down.' Elizabeth says as she grabs onto the wires. 'He places it near the foundation so that the whole thing just comes down.' She pulls on the wire and a box comes falling down. 

'Woah! Careful!' Jay exclaims. Elizabeth catches the box. 

'Chill.' Elizabeth laughs. 'It needs electricity to ignite.' Jay opens an evidence bag and Elizabeth drops the box into the bag. 'Come on. I need to get out of here. I need some fresh air.'

'Boden text me. Fire is out. No fatalities.' Jay informs her.

'That's good.' Elizabeth sighs with relief.

'However, there are a substantial amount of people with burns and smoke inhalation.' Jay continues. 'I also got a message off Voight about half an hour ago, he wants us to head to Med. He'll meet us in the ED. We'll have to drop the evidence into the evidence locker at the district on our way.' 

An hour later, Jay and Elizabeth are walking into the ED at Chicago Med. Voight is waiting by the nurse's station so they walk up to him.

'We dropped the evidence off at the district on our way here.' Elizabeth informs him.

'Good.' Voight nods. 'You did a good job.'

'Is there any update on the case?' Jay asks. 

'That's actually why I called you guys here instead of having you go home.' Voight tells them. 'About two hours ago, a man matching Williamson's description was hit by a car and brought in. There was no official identification on his body. He currently in a coma.'

'You want me to confirm that it's him.' Elizabeth catches on.


End file.
